Professor Love
by nekomakie
Summary: All Rekari wants to do is be a Moemon Professor, thats all she's ever wanted to do and now that she's finally of age she learns exactly what it takes to become one. Will she follow through with her reluctant journey or give up somwehere in between? Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

People surrounded her, cheering her on and making her blush. Her accomplishments ringing through her ears. This is it! She had finally made it! Rekari was finally a Moemon Professor! Now if only she could get rid of that annoying buzzing sound that was ruining her day. It sounded like some sort of alarm… Why would there be an alarm on the greatest day ever? Suddenly she was shook out of her dream, and it was time for reality to sink in. She wasn't quite a Professor yet. No, she still had to do one more thing. She had to complete at least one leg of a Moemon journey in order to be considered for a Professors Assistant with any chance of promotion. That was the last thing she wanted to do… She never wanted to travel, just sit there with Moemon all day and make sure that new trainers got theirs alright. There was no help to it though. Speaking of that, she really needed to get up; the local Professor would give away all the Moemon without a second thought if she didn't go. Then she would have to wait a few months before being able to get this done and over with. Brushing her long red hair out of her eyes, they opened to the sight of a Moemon starter poster. It had all the starters from all the regions. Only three of them were available to her at this time. If she was a regular trainer she would have the option to go to all the regions and explore all over. That wasn't what she wanted to do though. She would get this over with and done as soon as possible. Mudkip, Torchic and Treecko. Which one would she choose? Fire was the obvious choice for someone who wanted as much power as possible but the subtle powers of a grass type was rather alluring as well. Mudkip was an odd one; its typing was rather good, electricity now not having a hold against the water/ground type, making a grass type all the more powerful. She would just have to wait and see what the day held and which Moe were actually still available.

Rolling out of the rather large bed she didn't even bother with the Snorlax slippers sitting on the floor, she wouldn't need them after today. She wouldn't need a lot of the things she owned anymore until she came back from her stupid journey. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? No, who was she kidding? She wasn't the travelling type, she was the kind of person to sit behind a desk and smile. Sure she knew the statistics for a battle but actually applying it was something entirely different, everyone knew that. Unbuttoning the large blue t-shirt that she slept in it casually dropped to the floor. The full length mirror on her closet door showed her the image that she would be presenting to the world as of today. Pale skin and a size C bust. A thin waist and somewhat wide hips, she looked to be finally filling out at the age of sixteen. Her blue eyes were large pools of a never ending ocean, at least that is what her ex boyfriend used to tell her. But then again he used to say a lot of things. They had broken up because he had decided that he wanted to be a Moemon master and wanted her to wait for him, she couldn't wait for someone that might never come back. She wouldn't do it. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail there was nothing she could do but get dressed and get this over with. The jean shorts lying on the floor were picked up and pulled on; the material was coarse but comfortable. Rekari had trouble believing that some girls had the nerve to go through all this in a mini skirt of all things! A black t-shirt with the Moemon league symbol was the next to go on over a plain blue bra. No point in wearing anything special, it wasn't like she was out for sex, even if it was impossible to avoid.

In order for a Moemon to officially recognize you, you had to have sex with it, there was no way around it and the reason it made it all the more awkward was that there were only female Moemon. No males to make things a little less weird no. It was a wonder that there weren't more lesbians in the world with all the girls that went on journeys as well. Telling herself that it was a necessity she slipped on the simple shoes, generic ones that were just a plain white color with red shoe laces. Nothing quite like simplicity after all. Down the stairs she went, her mother still asleep in the room next to hers. Taking a quick look around her childhood home and how plain and grey it was, maybe it was good that she was getting out for a little while. Her routine had become quite monotonous after all and according to her mother variety was the spice of life, not that her mother ever followed her own advice of course. That would be why their house still looked like it was from the 70's or something, a very conservative 70's. The plain wooden door opened quietly and sunlight streamed down. This was it, once she stepped outside there was absolutely no going back. Unfortunately, the severity of the situation was quickly ruined by the sound of familiar footsteps. A step to the side a blur ran right past Rekari, a blonde haired blur. Turning around she saw the familiar face in a familiar pout for once again missing her mark to tackle her best friend to the ground.

"Why do you always move Rekari?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Because I'd rather not spend an hour on the ground in agonizing pain because someone hits to hard and makes me hit my head on the coffee table again Marla. There's always some sort of pain involved when you are."

Marla huffed up, her face turning a little red as she brushed invisible dirt off her blue skirt. She wasn't always hurting Rekari… Her pale yellow hoodie had risen up a little and was fixed by her redheaded friend. The blonde couldn't stay mad for long, her short hair bouncing when her head rose up.

"Come on Rekari, we'll be late if we stay here any longer. I want to get my Moemon already! After all, after I become league champion we can get married!"

Tugging on her friend's hand they left the house in a hurry. Rekari's face was the one bright red this time. Marla was always talking about the two of them getting married. It wasn't going to happen. The highest extent that she was going to go into a lesbian encounter was for her to get her Moemon to listen to her, end of story. She had no idea where Marla's notion of marriage came into it. The town of Twinleaf was a small one, like all starting towns for new people. Why was it that hometowns were always so small anyways? The large lab in the middle of town was for sure the biggest place in the entire place. It looked so ominous. Whenever she got her own lab she would at least plant some flowers outside or maybe a tree or so. Then again Birch was gone so often that was there really any point in prettifying the place? If they hadn't already made the appointment for it there was no guarantee that Birch would even be in the lab today, after all he wasn't called the Roaming Professor for nothing. The large reddish orange door was the only color on the outside; hopefully there was something more hopeful inside. They pushed the door open together; the hustle and bustle of the inside was a little unnerving. A few more kids had come for their Moemon, all of them sixteen or older. After all giving a ten year old something that dangerous could come with all sorts of repercussions.

The all seemed happy with the choices they had received. More Torchic than anything else seemed to have been taken. She had been right about the fire type thing… Most people just wanted nothing more than pure power. She would have to think long and hard about what Moemon she got, she would be stuck with it until she got all eight gym badges and at least challenged the Moemon league. They made their way to the back of the lab, where she knew the remaining Moe would be. A large man, more like a brick wall actually, was standing in the back, guarding the untaken Moeballs. There were still three, which meant all of the types were available. She already knew what Marla would be taking, her favorite type of Moemon was fire so there was no way she wouldn't be taking another one of those little fire chicks. She was somewhat partial to grass types but water types were damn useful.

"Hello there girls" Birch exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm, "Take your pick! We've still got one of each after all!"

Marla grabbed the sphere with the fire emblem on it, her hands cradling it like it was the Holy Grail. Maybe to her it was? Releasing her new partner it blinked up at her, orange hair and deep eyes of a reddish color. The face was cute and the little orange dress it wore was adorable as well. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad with something that cute following her around…

"Master!" The little thing exclaimed, "Name me Master name me!" Marla bit her lip and tapped her chin.

"I'm gunna name you… Pepper! Hurry up and choose your Moemon so we can battle Rekari!"

Shaking her head Rekari looked once again at the remaining two balls. The sensible thing would be to choose the one that people would expect… Pressing the button on both of the balls, they were both released. The Treecko huffed and leaned against the wall, her shorts and shirt a bright green. The typical twig sticking out of her mouth as she glared at Rekari. She didn't want to leave the lab, there was no point when she got everything she needed right here. Mudkip however was a completely different matter; she looked up at Rekari with puddle like blue eyes her blue and yellow hair at her shoulders. Her lip was trembling in either excitement or fear, it was hard to tell. She too wore a dress, dark blue with a lighter blue in the middle. Her tail was drooped down and she ran over and grabbed Rekari's shorts.

"Please take me with you, kay? Don't leave me here, kay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rekari put her palm to her forehead. How could she say no to a plea like that? After all, it wasn't like the grass type looked like it even wanted to come with her.

"I'll take the Mudkip I guess, after all how could I say no to that?" She smiled and grabbed the Moeball.

"Are you going to name me Master?"

Oh crap, Rekari had forgotten about naming the thing too…

"I'm going to name you… Can I have a little time to think about it? After all it is a big deal?"

The little Mudkip nodded, still holding on to Rekari's shorts. With just that she looked much happier, sucking on her thumb. She had to have picked the baby of the group after all… Marla's Moemon, (Pepper was it?), was dancing around her happily. She sort of wished that she had picked that one, at least then she wouldn't feel like it was broken.

"Okay girls, here's your Moedex, one for each of you. Have fun on your journey and make sure to take good care of your Moemon."

They both took the electronic encyclopedias and tucked them away in their pockets. This was it; there was no turning back now, no way to escape from it. She was absolutely exhausted, just from the Moemon choosing.

"Oh one more thing Rekari!" Birch chirped up as they were about to exit the lab in order to get this journey one more step to over with. "They've changed the regulations for becoming a Moemon Professor. You now have to scan ALL of the Moemon… Not just finish up one set of the badges."

She dropped the Moeball to the floor; her Mudkip went and picked it up for her, thumb still in her mouth.

"What did you say Professor? I have to scan all 150 Moemon?" He chuckled a little at her statement.

"You wish that there was only 150 Rekari… You wish… But I do have something to help you out though. New technology for all the wanna be professors out there. It's a Moetech, instead of having to run back and forth from Moemon Center to Moemon Center in order to switch out your Moemon you can just access them from this in an instant." He attached the wrist watch like object to the arm she held out for him.

It was just one thing after another in Rekari's mind. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to go on a journey at all, much less one to catch who knows how many Moemon? A lot of them weren't even available in this region… Much less the next… Who knew how long it would take for her to catch them all… Maybe she should just give up now; she would never finish the Hoen Dex even… Marla held her hand as they left the lab, her Pepper still dancing about.

"Hey Rekari, how about a battle? I'll let you scan Pepper to help you along afterwards to give you a hand."

The redhead nodded, she couldn't give up on her dream of being a Professor yet, she had never been one to give up on things so easily. I mean all she had to do was scan them so really all she had to do was battle a lot. Not hard.

"Okay Marla, let's go, let's have our first battle together!" Pepper began to jump up and down excitedly. Her first battle ever would be against her best friend! Rekari scanned Mudkip with her Moedex in order to get an idea of what she was working with. The screen asked her to input a nickname before she could see the information. Oh shit… Quickly she typed in a few letters. A-O-I, Aoi was a good name for a water type right? Oh well. No turning back now.

Nickname: Aoi

Species: Mudkip

Type: Water

Scarcity: Rare

Current Level: 5

Height: 4'06

Weight: 33 lbs

Cup Size: A

Ability: Torrent

Diet: Fish and different types of berries that grow near water.

Strong Against: Fire, Rock

Weak Against: Electric, Grass

Dex Information:

This Moemon is a fun loving water type whose fin atop her head can sense changes in both the wind and the water. Hyper, yet childish in nature they tend to stick together and would rather keep families as one, rather than branching out. When in a pinch it has enough power to crush boulders more than four times its size making it quite the powerhouse. They are eager fighters and although not very good in bed still all the more eager for that as well.

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Ancient Power

Evolves into: Marshstomp (Level 16)

Rekari reviewed the information. She had never heard of a Mudkip knowing Ancientpower, sans it being an Egg Move. So there were a few tricked up Aoi's sleeves after all. Looking down at her partner she saw that she was smiling. It was much better than her being close to tears all the time. It said that Mudkip were fun loving and energetic, she had yet to see either of those traits in Aoi… Just goes to show that they all have different personalities no matter what the moedex said. Now was the time to see if she was eager to fight, it was easy to see that Pepper and Marla were.

"Alright, go Aoi!" The Mudkip walked forward, still sucking on her thumb like a child. She had to have been one of the younger Moemon there. Pepper danced over to the field, hopping from one foot to another on the dirt road. Why were they battling in the middle of the road?

"Okay Pepper Scratch!" Running forward her nails glowed a little as she swiped at Aoi, clawing across the face. The only sound that came from the water type was a little whimper as the marks appeared.

"Um… use Tackle attack Aoi." Nodding she ran forward, silent as she ducked her head down. Pepper, still being unexperienced in battle didn't bother trying to dodge. She was overconfident and thinking there was no way for her to lose. Having the wind knocked out of her with the first attack she took changed that. Now she was angry!

"Stupid bitch that hurt! Don't take this so seriously!" Once again she used a Scratch attack on her once friends head. Aoi moved out of the way, still not saying anything. Why was she so quiet? Was that normal for a Moemon?

"Use tackle again Aoi!" Shaking her head, her blue and yellow hair tossing back and forth. Instead her eyes began to glow and rocks around her began to fly towards Pepper. Why was she using Ancientpower instead? That wasn't what she had been ordered to do! They pelted her hard, sending her flying and unable to move anymore. The Mudkip confident in her win, her first win ever, and held back on to her trainer's shorts.

"I'm so sorry Marla, I have no idea what came over her! I don't know why she used such a powerful attack in a training battle." Her blonde friend was cradling Pepper in her arms, not looking at Rekari and nodded. For some reason she didn't think she was being believed…

"Ummm… Me and Pepper are going to head out Rekari… We need to go make our pact and all and… Ummm I'll see you later, maybe…" Walking off, Pepper now in her Moeball, Marla didn't look back.

"Why did you use that attack Aoi? I asked you to use tackle… It was too much… It was just a practice battle…"

"I, I just thought you wanted to win Master… Don't be mad at me, kay? I was just doing it for you…" Tears welled up in her dark blue eyes… All she had wanted to do was win for her Master…

"Its alright Aoi… I just hope Marla and Pepper will be able to forgive us for it. You're right… It is important to win so don't let that stop you from trying. I'm not trying to be a Pokemon Trainer but I guess I'll have to wing it so we can get to our own lab one day. Would you like that Aoi?" The blue haired child nodded and held Rekari's hand, pulling her forward onto their first route of the journey.

"Hey Master, when are we gunna make a pact?"

"Do you think you're ready for that Aoi? After all it is a big deal… You're so young." Rekari looked down at the Moemon that was searching in a bush for someone to fight. She insisted that she fight at least on different Moemon from each route, at least… They were still right outside of Littleroot, looking for someone to fight. So far there was no luck whatsoever. A rustling behind them in the smaller bushes, a pair of feet sticking out from them. Was it a Moemon? Rekari took a few steps forward.

"Beware the talking bush! It will… Ummmm… Eat you! Yeah Eat you if you get to close!" Yup, there was someone in there and it looked like they didn't want anything to do with anyone. Aoi climbed into the bush from the side and shoved the small body out. A little girl wearing a pink dress with a white front. Large saucer like eyes that were a bright yellow. It was a Wurmple! This was the perfect chance to get to scan a new Moemon and get this show on the road.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I just didn't want to get hurt… Everyone else just ignores me whenever I'm hiding." She was tapping her fingers together.

"Hey, look. I either need to battle you or catch you, okay Wurmple? I need to finish my Moedex so I need to scan you… I can't do that any other way."

"I don't want to fight! Just, don't hurt me please! I'll come with you."

"Wimpy Wurmple Wimpy Wurmple."

"Aoi, that's not necessary at all. Why are you being so mean huh? You were so sweet back at the lab so why are you being so mean now? You can come with us for sure Wurmple. Here, get in the Moeball."

The Wurmple nodded slowly and pushed the little button on the sphere herself. Anything to get out of the line of fire from the taunting Mudkip.

"I don't want anyone else to come with us Master, just you and me, kay? I know we can do it on our own… Besides, if you keep getting more Moemon, you might replace me…" Aoi kicked at the dirt on the ground. Was that what she was worried about? Being replaced? That was ridiculous! Why would she be replaced just because of Rekari doing what she had to to become a Professor?

"Aoi… How many times have you been back to the lab? More than once I'm guessing huh?"

Aoi nodded, her little hands in fists. So that was the problem then? She had been used and left for nothing. Little drops of tears fell, congealing the dirt and hitting her bare feet. Rekari moved over to Aoi quickly and swept her up in a tight hug. There was a quick intake of breath, a surprised gasp from Aoi, as she returned the hug as well.

"Don't take me back Master please! I swear I'll be good! I won't be mean anymore I promise please just keep me!"

Rekari brushed Aoi's hair down, comforting her for a moment before looking her in the eyes, blue eyes staring into another pair.

"I won't take you back Aoi, you're my Moemon and my partner through this. Don't ever think that you're going to be replaced by anyone. You're special okay? You're my number one."

Aoi nodded, her face still red from the tears she had cried. Leaning forward she kissed Rekari gently on the lips.

"We still have to make a pact Master, the twenty-four hours are almost up. Not that I'd leave you anyways but still… Its about time we got to it… kay?"

Rekari nodded, shrugging off her backpack to the ground and then sitting down herself. Aoi pulled her little blue dress off over her head and crawled into her Master's lap, hungry for the attention she was about to receive, hungry for the affection. Her eyes showed it as they shone with the light of love behind them. Another kiss and they were both of the ground, Rekari on the bottom, running her hands over Aoi's back, her skin smooth as silk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhg, I feel terrible about this chapter. Read and Review anyways though so I know what to work on!**

Chapter Three

Her pants were unbuttoned by Aoi's skillful hands. This wasn't the first female trainer she had, in fact all of her trainers but one had been female and the male hadn't gotten past the first kiss before leaving her alone. They all left after the first time. Aoi was sure that this would be different, her Master had promised her so.

"Are you ready Master?" Rekari nodded, kissing her Moemon's neck gently.

Aoi stuck her small hand into the jean shorts, massaging her Master gently. One finger on the clit and the others between the lips, waiting for the right time to start part of the main attraction. A small moan escaped her lips as Rekari felt herself being touched where no one else had ever touched her. Biting her lip to stop from making to much noise, from attracting to much attention. After all they were somewhat out in the open. Thoughts began to escape her though as she felt herself pressing harder against the hand, starting to rub against in to stimulate more of the pleasure.

"Do you like that Master? Want me to keep going?"

One brave moment later a finger slipped inside, moving slowly at first as Aoi tested the waters. Her Master's face in one of total pleasure, and just from that one little finger. There was no denying that she was a virgin, towards everything sexual. Without really thinking about it she had given her first kiss to her Moemon and now she was giving her so much more. Aoi couldn't say the same, she was used to pleasuring a female trainer after all. Rekari moved her own hand down Aoi's flat stomach and towards her own wet cunt. Tentativly touching her as well. Aoi let out a moan, it had been so long since someone had touched her as well. She began to lose herself to the sensation a little, moving her hips forward as though Rekari's hand was an actual dick and forced two of the fingers into herself, moving up and down a little bit. Her own hand working on Rekari even faster, two fingers inside as it dripped wet. Both of them moaning in the others ear as they finger fucked each other as hard as they could, both of them wanting more.

"Aoi… I'm gunna, I'm gunna…"

Without being able to finish the sentence a gush over Aoi's hand told her that she had cum. So quickly… Aoi wasn't far from it herself as she stopped working on her Master, grabbing Rekari's other hand and placing it on her small chest, forcing her to work on her breasts, massaging them and causing moans to erupt from the small frame. Just a little more and she would be finished, just a little more and she would belong to her new Master entirely. She felt herself clench up and release. A louder moan than ever before escaped her and finally she got the pleasure she had desired. Pulling herself up from her Master's fingers she crawled onto the ground, positioning herself at her Master's still soaked cunt and giving it a small lick.

"I'm going to clean you up a little, kay Master? You can't go on with our travelling this messy after all."

Her small tounge probed gently, tracing along her cunt. Moans from her Master causing her to breath harder causing Aoi to move faster, causing her tounge to move deeper inside. Rekari's hand moved to Aoi's head, running her fingers through the blue hair and gripping a little tight. Her body convulsed once more, something that was almost a scream escaping from her lips. Juices ran over Aoi's mouth as she lapped them up, her Master's body still from the efforts. A small tounge lapped up the rest of the juices, cleaning it all up.

Rekari was exhausted, her breath coming out in heavy pants as she lay there on the ground, watching the sun set deeply. They needed to get moving, the next town was right there, so close to where they had decided to stop that there wasn't any point in not continuing on. If only she could move. Aoi's small frame curled up next to her, fast asleep. Rekari returned her, she knew that they would both need their rest, other wise they wouldn't make it anywhere. She pulled the jean shorts up, back to their proper place. Her shirt hadn't been removed so it was filthy from rubbing against the ground. Her legs wobbled as she stood up and made her way down the dirt path, so much for not enjoying any of this.

It was a long trek to the Moemon Center where she could finally get a little rest from her earlier exploits, as she went to lay down the wurmple she had caught earlier popped out of its Moeball and crawled onto the bed with her.

"Master... Are you going to give me a name soon? I'm tired of my name being the same as all the rest of the wurmples out there." Rekari paused for a moment and thought.

"How about Nilla? Do you like that name?"

Nilla nodded and crawled over her Master, kissing her gently on the forehead. She was ready to make her pact as well. Ready to be a trainer's official Pokemon. There was a gasp of breath and in a flurry of movement Nilla was beneath Rekari, her small chest already being worked on gently and she mewed with pleasure. Her own hands running over Rekari's behind and slowly down her legs. A tenative touch and Rekari's finger was inside, working on the little bug type gently. A shudder and a moan it was over so quickly that Rekari barely had time to think. In comparison to Aoi this little bit was nothing. Nilla was already spent and already curling up to sleep, her hands falling away and onto the bed. Rekari grabbed her Moeball and called her back to it, settling into the bed for what was going to be a very fitful sleep.


End file.
